


Still here

by DryDreams



Series: Tiny MAG fics [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Big angst!!!, Canon Divergent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tim is mean, because he is scared but he’s still very mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: A weird little thing where Tim lived but everything else is the same? Post flesh attack
Relationships: Tim Stoker/Martin Blackwood
Series: Tiny MAG fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698214
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Still here

Tim slammed the door loudly behind them as they stumbled into the safe room that Martin now had every square inch of converted to memory. He half collapsed on the cot, nursing his arm but trying to put on a brave face. 

“There’s a first aid kit in the cabinet over there, Tim, do you—“ Martin stopped short when he looked up and saw the look on Tim’s face. He was _furious,_ face twisted in a way Martin had seen, sure, but never directed at _him._ And he had no idea what he could have possibly done. “T-Tim?” He stuttered nervously. “What’s wrong?”

Tim didn’t respond immediately, instead pacing in a quick circle, running his fingers roughly through his hair in a quick swipe, leaving it sticking up at odd angles. When he turned back, he took a deep breath. “You. Are a goddamn idiot.” He said, low and angry.

Martin’s heart thumped in his ears and his face felt hot. “I… what?”

“Goddammit, Martin, you could have been fucking killed. What were you thinking, jumping in front of that thing like that? I don’t know what’s gotten into you, what ever happened to being a coward, huh!?”

Martin opened his mouth, embarrassment and anger starting to ache in his chest, but Tim wasn’t finished.

“Where do you get off, acting like you’re a goddamn martyr all of a sudden? Didn’t you learn from my fucking mistakes, huh? You’d think Jon being— you’d think you’d _know better at this point,_ y—“

“Shut _up!”_ Martin yelled, even as he curled in on himself. “Shut up, Tim, just shut up!” 

The tears in his eyes quickly blurred Tim’s face, but not before he saw that the anger had quickly turned to something raw and broken. Sorrow, maybe. 

“I saved your life, didn’t I?” Martin said forcefully, swiping at his face.

“I was fine, Martin, I was handling myself. You didn’t have to throw yourself in front of the huge fucking monster.”

The cot dipped under Tim’s weight but he kept his distance. “I’m sorry.” He said, and his voice cracked as he did. That was all it took for Martin to unravel entirely. His chest heaved as he toppled over into Tim’s lap and a sharp pain shot up his arm, his whole body shuddering as he sobbed. 

Tim caught him, and held him. “You’re still important, Martin,” he said quietly, and if Martin could have cried harder he would have. “Even if he’s really gone, we’re still here, and you’re one of us. Don’t put our lives above yours. You’re important too.”

Then he was silent for a long while, steady while Martin cried until his throat was sore and his head pounded. Finally, finally the tears turned to quiet hiccups, and Tim squeezed his shoulder.

Cool fingers brushed Martin’s hair off his sweaty forehead, and when he opened his eyes he had to blink until his wet eyelashes unclumped and he could see. 

Slowly, he drew in a shuddering breath, preparing to apologize. Tim didn’t let him get that far, leaning down to press a kiss to his temple. “You don’t have to say anything. We’re okay. It’s all okay.”

Martin appreciated the lie.


End file.
